


Zer0 Tolerance

by InTheEndItMatters



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEndItMatters/pseuds/InTheEndItMatters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk Axton trying to make a move on Zer0 and Zer0 having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zer0 Tolerance

Axton smiled, the bar was filled with the rowdy citizens of Sanctuary. Surrounded by his new Vault Hunter companions with a face full of the bar tenders breasts as she leaned over the counter at him, “You want another one Sugar?”  
The hourglass shaped woman pulled another Ale from between her breasts, why she had it there was anyone’s guess but hey, Axton wasn’t complaining. He took it and had started a loud conversation about Skags with the short Pandoran next to him when a bright orange haired woman entered the bar.  
“‘Sup Killers? Got a new friend for ya!” She motioned behind her, but it was empty space. Grimacing, she took a few steps back and looked out the door, still nothing. “Well, he’s gone! Mind if I join ya anyway?” Her steps fell softly on the floor as she approached the three new Vault Hunters.  
“You call me a ‘he’ / I don’t appreciate the / Use of that pronoun.” A tall figure, a really, really tall figure was standing in the doorway, leaning on one leg more than the other with their hands folded over an armored chest. Axton’s heart stuttered, that… Was kinda hot. He smiled dumbly to himself.  
Lilith smiled, now holding a Rakk Ale in her hand as she walks over to the tall figure. “Well then Mr. Mysterious, what should we call you?”  
Slow, long steps accompanied the shadow as it moved “They.” It said simply as it stopped in front of her, towering over her and looking down.  
This seemed to put the smaller siren off a bit, but made the other one laugh loudly. “Alright ‘they’, what’s your name?”  
“Zer0.” Another short answer. Axton frowned, they were the quiet type alright.  
This drew another laugh from the blue haired siren as she got up and leaned against the counter, “Zer0, huh? Your parents give you that name? What - were they One and Two?” A snicker was clearly evident in her voice.  
The tall figure stood silently but tilted their head ever so slightly at her, just enough to put her off. She didn’t show it, at least, he couldn’t tell if she showed it but the shadow clearly saw it. And flashed a :D in her direction.  
The siren broke down into laughter, clutching her stomach as she bent over before standing up and approaching Zer0. “Name’s Maya, this is Axton and Salvador.” She motioned to the two guys in kind. “Why’re you looking for the vault, Shadow?”  
“I seek a challenge.” They said calmly.  
At this Axton got up from his bar stool, swaggering over to the tall figure and circling around it. Again he smiled stupidly, “Nice ass, mind if I touch it?” It should be noted, he was rather drunk at this point when he reached towards his new companion. Well, until he felt a sharp pain in his foot and his entire body was engulfed in flames.  
Yeah, that sobered him up pretty quickly. He let out a cry but was quickly put out by the bartender throwing a bucket of water on him. Standing there with slumped shoulders and soaking into the floor. “Thanks, Moxxie.”  
“No problem, Sugar. Happens more than you think.” She offered him a quick smile and put the bucket back into its place under the sink.  
Looking back over at the tall shadow he saw a glowing orange pistol in their hand, great first impression there, Axton. A red glow drew his eyes back up to their face, well, their mask displaying a face. An angry frowning emoticon at that. Then, without a word, Zer0 turned on their heels and walked out of the bar, slickly reloading the pistol and sliding it into the sheath on their thigh on their way.  
Axton sighs and orders a stronger drink, yeah, great first impression.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is my first story on here... I totally didn't just pull this out of thin air without even proofreading it. Because I'm the best. ONHWARD!


End file.
